


To Show My Love

by Digi9797



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Now that her ban on dating has been lifted Hifumi plans to confess to her crush Akira and thinks giving him a gift during it will make things easier but when she goes to pick it up, she receives it from someone she didn’t expect...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To Show My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - **Confession** | ~~Childhood~~

Hifumi walked through the Underground Shibuya Mall glancing at the shops as she walked, looking at the various clothes, jewelry, and other miscellaneous stores that it housed.

“Is there anything here he might like?” she pondered to herself as she glanced from store to store until she reached the end of the mall and stopped in front of a sports store, “Is he into sports? He has mentioned going running with a friend...”

Since her ban on dating was recently lifted by her mother Hifumi was planning on confessing to her friend, and crush, Akira and giving him a gift when she did so but due to her nervousness she was having a hard time deciding what to get him.

“Thank you so much! These are lovely!!” said a woman in the distance.

“Thank you and please come again!” said a younger sounding woman.

Hifumi turned to find a woman walking away with a beautiful bouquet in her hands, after she walked pass Hifumi she looked in the direction that the woman came from and saw a small flower shop.

“Maybe a bouquet could work?” she said as she made her way over to the shop.

“Hello there! How can I help you?”

“O-Oh! Um- y-yes I was wondering if I could get a bouquet?”

The woman laughed and immediately Hifumi realized why as her cheeks turned pink, “I-I mean! Of course I’m here for bouquet!! I-I’m sorry uh-”

“It’s alright dear don’t worry about it, what kind of bouquet can I get you?”

“What kind?”

“Would you like a small one or a large one? And is it for a certain occasion?” the woman asked sweetly as she pulled out a pencil and notepad.

“O-Oh um...” Hifumi thought to herself and she figured she shouldn’t get anything too big and fancy, she didn’t want to risk embarrassing herself or Akira, “A small one, please.”

The woman wrote on the notepad, “And the occasion? Also did you have any specific flowers in mind?”

“N-No I don’t have anything specific in mind and....um...” Hifumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “It’s for....a confession...”

“Oh, how sweet! If that’s the case I know the perfect flowers!!”

“R-Really?”

“Of course! I’ll go give your order to my employee and your bouquet should be ready in about 10 to 20 minutes.” said the woman as she wrote on the notepad some more and ripped the page off, “Until then you can wonder around to make the time go faster if you’d like.”

“O-Oh thank you, I’ll go do that.” Hifumi said as she bowed slightly and wondered back into the small underground mall.

The woman walked back into the store, “I’ve got a new order for you Kurusu-kun!”

Akira turned around from the bouquet he had just finished making, “Oh thanks Hanasaki-senpai.”

“Don’t thank me, thank the customer.” joked the woman.

Akira chuckled as he took the note from Hanasaki and read it over, “Alright I’ll get to work on it.”

“Thank you!” said Hanasaki as she walked away.

“Ok so red, white, and pink roses...” Akira mumbled to himself, as he read the paper as he gathered the flowers.

“What do you think this bouquet is for? It’s nothing but roses.” asked Morgana as he poked his head out of Akira’s bag and watched Akira arrange the roses in an appealing way.

“Well based on the meanings of them I’d guess a confession but most customers don’t know about stuff like that so they probably just picked them since they look nice.”

“True.” Morgana said as he flicked his ears, “They do look nice together though.”

“Yeah, they do.” said Akira with a small smile.

After several minutes of arranging and adjusting the roses, the bouquet was done, and all that was left was to wait for the customer to come back for it.

Hifumi stared at the display case in front of her as she pulled out her phone to check the time, “Oh! It should be done by now.”

She made her way back to the flower shop and spotted the owner standing outside.

The owner stopped her approaching and smiled, “Oh hello! Welcome back!!”

“H-Hello, um is it ready or did I come back early?”

“No, no it’s ready! I’ll have my employee bring it out now!!”

“Oh! T-Thank you.”

The owner walked back into the shop, and Hifumi could hear her talking with her employee.

‘Will it look nice? Will he like it?’ were the only things Hifumi could think as she looked to the ground in worry.

“Hifumi?” said a familiar voice.

Hifumi looked up and found Akira standing in front of her in an apron and holding a bouquet of roses, “A-Akira-kun?! W-What are you doing here?!” asked a shocked Hifumi as she tried not to raise her voice and cause a scene.

“I work here.”

“R-Really?”

Akira chuckled “Yeah really, so this is your order?” he said as he handed the bouquet to Hifumi.

“Y-Yes...” replied Hifumi as she took the bouquet from his hands and held it to her chest, her cheeks turned pink and she internally hoped Akira wouldn’t ask what it was for.

“So you two know each other?” asked the owner as she walked out of the shop.

“Ah Hanasaki-senpai! Yes, this is my good friend Hifumi Togo.”

“I see...” said Hanasaki as she looked at Hifumi with a look the brunet couldn’t explain.

Hifumi ignored the look she was giving her, reached into her pocket and held out some yen, “Here’s my payment.”

“Thank you.” said Hanasaki as she walked closer and took the money from Hifumi’s hand.

“I’ll be going now, please keep the change!” said Hifumi as she turned to leave only for her shoulder to be grabbed by Hanasaki.

“Wait!”

“Huh?”

Hanasaki leaned close to Hifumi’s ear, “Is it for him?” she whispered as she gestured her head in Akira’s detection.

“H-Huh?!” Hifumi’s face turned a bright red.

“He looks pretty cute in that apron doesn’t he?” Hanasaki whispered with a grin.

Hifumi glanced over at Akira who just looked at the two confused.

“I-I uh- I-I have- I-I h-have to go!!” stammered Hifumi as she jerked she shoulder free and sprinted in the other direction, bouquet held tightly to her chest.

Hanasaki just giggled and turned to Akira, “She seems like a nice girl.”

“Yeah she is.” Akira said with a smile, “But uh what did you say to her that made her run like that Senpai?”

“Oh, nothing.” she said with a smile.

“Right...”

“Well, you can go get ready to leave while I go get your payment for today.”

“Oh alright, thank you for today.” Akira said with a small bow.

“Still so polite.” chuckled Hanasaki, “But you’re welcome.”

Akira took off his apron, gathered his things, and began to head home.

“You made a lot bouquets today.” said Morgana as he peeked out from Akira’s bag.

“Yeah but I love making them so I don’t mind.”

“I still wonder what that rose bouquet Togo-san ordered was all about.”

“Yeah and why she ran away...” pondered Akira in a low voice when suddenly he heard his phone go off.

He pulled it out from his pocket and say that he received a text.

 **[Hifumi]:** Hello, I know this is sudden but could you come to Kanda Church tonight? I want to talk to you about something...

“She’s right this is sudden...”

“Are you not going?” asked Morgana.

Akira stared at the text for a few seconds, “No I’ll go, I get this feeling that it’s important.” he said as he began to type out his reply, “Plus it’s not like I anything planned for tonight.”

“True.” Morgana sighed.

 **[Akira]:** Yeah I can, are we meeting at our usual time?

 **[Hifumi]:** Wonderful and yes.

 **[Akira]:** Alright I’ll see you there later tonight.

 **[Hifumi]:** Yes, see you then.

“I wonder what she wants to talk about.” said Morgana as he settled his head back into Akira’s bag.

“Me too.” Akira placed his phone back in his pocket and continued to walk home.

A few hours later night fell and after Akira let Morgana out of his bag to let him walk around, he entered Kanda Church.

Akira looked around the old building as he made his way down to their usual pew but to his surprise Hifumi wasn’t there.

“She said she would be here...” Akira mumbled as he pulled out his phone.

 **[Akira]:** I’m here, where are you?

 **[Hifumi]:** I’m so sorry but it seems I’ll be running a few minutes late, I hope you don’t mind waiting for me.

Akira smiled.

 **[Akira]:** Of course I don’t mind waiting, just wanted to make sure you were ok.

 **[Hifumi]:** Thank you and I’m sorry again.

 **[Akira]:** No worries.

Akira sat down in his usual spot on the pew and relaxed, scrolling threw websites on his phone to pass the time as he wondered what Hifumi wanted to talk to him about.

‘I hope it isn’t about her Mom...’ Akira thought as his worry began to overtake him, ‘Or maybe her Dad? He is really sick...’ Akira knew he was overthinking it but he cared about Hifumi a lot so he couldn’t help it.

“Um h-hello Akira-kun...”

“Oh! Hifu-” Akira turned quickly but froze at the sight he say before him.

Hifumi was standing beside him, her face as red as an apple, and in her hands was a rose bouquet, the same one he made earlier today...

“W-What is...” Akira stood up and was barely able to get his words out of his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late b-but um t-this is for you...” she said holding the bouquet out in front of her.

After a moment of hesitation Akira took it from her hands, “The bouquet you ordered was...for me?”

“Y-Yes it for you b-but I didn’t expect you to be the one who m-made it...” said Hifumi, “I t-thought it would be easier to t-tell you if I gave you something...”

“...Tell me what?” asked Akira despite already having a pretty good idea what it was.

“I-I um.....l-love....y-you...” squeaked out Hifumi as her face somehow even redder.

Akira just stood there in shock, ‘S-So it _was_ for a confession...’ was all he could think.

“U-Um A-Akira-kun?”

Akira snapped out of his frozen state and looked at the girl in front of him who was starting to lose her composer.

“H-How d-do you feel about m-me?”

“I um- I-I-” Akira couldn’t find the words but he knew he couldn’t say nothing otherwise Hifumi would get the wrong idea.

Hifumi jumped as Akira placed one of his hands on one of her shoulders, she looked up to find he had a serious look on his face.

“A-Akira-kun?” whispered a teary-eyed Hifumi.

Akira looked at Hifumi and took a deep breath, he opened his mouth to try to say something but quickly closed it, his grip on the bouquet tightened as his grip on his words loosened.

“Hifumi I- um I-” Akira was starting to get frustrated with himself, “...Y’know what screw it.” whispered Akira as he set the bouquet on the pew beside him.

“H-Huh?”

Before Hifumi got a chance to say another word Akira leaned in and pecked her on her lips.

Once Akira leaned his head back up the two just stared at each other, red-faced.

“I um- w-was that too much?” asked Akira as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

Hifumi stared at him, her eyes wide.

“Um....Hifumi...?” Akira was now slightly concerned, maybe it _was_ too much? Crap...

Before Akira’s thoughts could spiral, he felt something hit his chest and looked down to find Hifumi hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

Akira froze for a moment but eventually he smiled and hugged her back, “I love you too.” he whispered.

Hifumi responded by hugging him tighter as if she never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you curious about the flower meanings, in Japanese flower language the meanings are:
> 
> Red Rose = Love/In Love
> 
> White Rose = Innocence/Silence/Devotion
> 
> Pink Rose = Trust/Happiness/Confidence


End file.
